<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connections by ArtistAtHeart1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973889">Connections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1'>ArtistAtHeart1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Axel, Angst, Creepy Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Past, Regret, Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sad Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Stalking, Surprises, Terra and Ventus Referenced, observation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas observes the thirteenth member of Organization XIII.  There would always be a curiosity towards him given what he knew about Roxas and his various connections.  Then came an unexpected name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas &amp; Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been fifteen days since the thirteen member of the Organization joined.  He had been under stern observation to make sure he was progressing well.  With his premature creation, making sure he was stable was important.  Speech and coordination were getting progressively better compared to his first few days, which was wonderful. However, there were still things to be worked on, like understanding his role and how important of a role he had. Being a Keyblade wielder was an appreciated quality, and it was made a point for Thirteen to know it.  For the most part he was under Axel's supervision. He had worked with a number of the other members of Organization XIII, but he responded the best with Axel. His performance seemed better under Axel's watch.</p><p>The thirteenth member traveled down the halls of the Castle that Never was. He had recently completed a simple heart collection mission and was ready to retire for the night. He was quite tired, subconsciously making his way to his room.  His eyes faced the ground as he walked.  He wasn't expecting was to run into any obstacles, having done this many times before. However, that was exactly what he bumped into. It wasn't a wall thankfully, but a body. When he looked up, he was able to identify who he had walked into. The dark complexion, silver hair, and orange eyes were the trademarks of Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. It was enough to make Thirteen jump in surprise.</p><p>"Hello Roxas." Xemnas greeted.</p><p>Roxas flinched, startled by the pleasantry coming from their leader.  He thought it would be upset with Roxas running into him.  Roxas hadn't expected or meant to run into Xemnas, but now that he had, Roxas' mind raced trying to think of a proper response.</p><p>"Superior!" Roxas gasped, bowing in respect.  "Forgive me."</p><p>Xemnas smirked at the teen's frantic greeting. He deeply chuckled, gently placed a hand on the boy's head. Roxas jumped slightly at the touch. It was surprisingly comforting, and he found it confusingly familiar.</p><p>"It is alright." Xemnas forgave, removing his hand. "How are you doing?  Did you have a good mission?"</p><p>"I am doing well Superior." Roxas formally replied, lifting his head up. "The mission went well. I defeated thirty heartless today."</p><p>"That's very good Roxas. I'm impressed."</p><p>The compliment filled Roxas with an interesting feeling. He felt appreciated and pleased with his progress. Axel called it pride from what he recalled. Though whether or not Nobodies like them could feel such a thing was debatable.</p><p>"Thank you." Roxas accepted, returning his gaze to the ground.</p><p>Xemnas enjoyed Roxas' meek composure.  He stood so small in his company.  so nervous.  Yet, behind such introverted skittishness was an unusual sense of nostalgic friendliness.  He had hopes that Roxas would come out of his shell more someday, and become something more, but Xemnas could heartily enjoy the naivety and curiosity of the child. It made guiding him a lot easier.  Looking at Roxas now, he realized how nimble the child was.  He must have eaten at some point, but he seemed oddly thin.  He was going to need something, as well as giving Xemnas a chance to open Roxas up.</p><p>"I was thinking about grabbing something to eat." Xemnas admitted. "Would you like to join me?"</p><p>Roxas was shocked by the question. He had never been asked to do such a thing with their leader. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable accepting his offer. However, his stomach would speak for him, rumbling loudly.</p><p>"Come." Xemnas gently offered, wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders and leading him down the hallway. "Sea salt ice cream is not a proper diet for a growing boy."</p><p>If Roxas didn't want to go, he didn't show any sign s of it.  Not that the option was thrown out a sensible one. Xemnas was clearly in charge of the situation, and that was not about to change. Not that Roxas would refuse his superior's offer.  It would be unfathomable to do so.</p><p>~</p><p>Roxas had been in a coma like state for a while now. And while Axel and Xion were constantly in and out of Roxas' room to check on him, they weren't the only ones. In the dark of night, while everyone else was asleep, Xemnas would creep into the room.  He usually watched Roxas, monitoring his progress. And every time he entered, Xemnas hoped that the boy would awaken soon. Xion may have been useful in these times, but nothing beat the original in Xemnas' mind. He was fond of Roxas.  More so than he was of Xion.  As equally useful as they were, it was the former that appeared like a phantom that had been lost for so long.  A phantom that's presence was still unknown, but all the more visible on Roxas' person.</p><p>Roxas merely slept in Xemnas' presence. Occasionally, he would mumble simple nothingness. Usually about adventuring, sea salt ice cream, and memories that Roxas did not know of in his waking life. Xemnas' favorite had to be the drawl about an island and a name. Sora as he'd find out. It was the age that Xemnas could infer that intrigued him. Roxas seemed to mumble in a way that sounded like he was talking about a young child.  It was curious, and Xemnas couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside of Roxas' head.</p><p>~</p><p>"Who is Sora?" Roxas asked.</p><p>Xemnas was a little surprised by the inquiry. Roxas hadn't really asked about Sora before. Xemans knew he had an inkling as to who Sora was, even if it was just in name and possibly appearance, but Roxas had never really brought his other half up.  It lead Xemnas to believe that he may have been getting some of Sora's memory. Xemnas knew he had to be cautious with his response, uncertain about how much Roxas was remembering.  HE didn't want to risk overwhelming their prized Keyblade weilder.</p><p>"He is what connects you and Xion." Xemnas replied.</p><p>Roxas' head turned slightly at the response.  It confused him.  It felt rather surface level.  In a very vague and evasive way.</p><p>"I am confused Superior." Roxas admitted. "How does that explain who Sora is?"</p><p>"Let's just say that what makes you special.  It's what makes you a Keyblade wielder."</p><p>~</p><p>Roxas reported back with Axel and Xion. They had recently gotten back from their daily ice cream routine. They were hanging out in the grey room conversing with Demyx and Xigbar about their day. 
 Xemnas was observing their conversation from a corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. No one was coming or out and the only person who knew he was there was Saix. Xigbar was impressed by Roxas' handling of a big Heartless while humorously bashing Demyx's laziness.  Xemnas was fascinated by their interactions. It only seemed like yesterday that Roxas was essentially mute, and now, he was talking with everyone like it was nothing. It was nostalgic to see Roxas making friends as quickly as he was. He hadn't seen something genuine like this in a long time.</p><p>He'd be jealous if it weren't so peaceful.  The stories the child could tell.  And he hadn;t even been around a year.  Xemnas wished to reveal in some of Roxas' stories.  To learn more about him. 
 Xemnas waited until Roxas was alone to pull him aside.</p><p>"Come with me."  Xemnas requested. </p><p>"Oh... okay."  Roxas accepted.</p><p>~</p><p>Roxas shuffled down the hallways with his head held down. It had been several days since Xion had disappeared and started to lose hope that she wouldn't be found. What was worse, was the fact that several members of the Organization was unfazed by the occurrence.  Not only that, but he had been getting unusual flashbacks. Not only ones based on that character Sora, but another figure that bared familiar characteristics.  He hadn't told anyone about it, but it was strange to say the least.  He walked into something without knowing. Looking up, Roxas realized that he had, once again, bumped into Xemnas.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized.</p><p>"What is the matter?" Xemnas inquired, blowing past the apology.</p><p>"I'm worried about Xion." Roxas admitted. "I know that sounds crazy, us being Nobody's and having no emotions and all, but I'm worried."</p><p>Xemnas was rather impressed with the deduction. It was a mutual understanding that emotions weren't something that Nobodies were used to. However, Roxas always seemed different. He always seemed like he could comprehend emotions in a way that the others could not.</p><p>"Don't worry." Xemnas tried to comfort. "She is sorting things out. You don't have to worry about her anymore."</p><p>"But Saix says that she's a traitor and some of the others call her a puppet."</p><p>A hand landed on Roxas' shoulder. It was meant to be a comfort. Something for Roxas to focus on.  However, Roxas could not take as much comfort in it as he'd like.  He was too focused on his thoughts to do so.</p><p>"Everything will be fine." Xemnas stated. "And as far as the others, just ignore them. Xion will appear when the time is right."</p><p>"She could be out there, hurt."  Roxas blurted out. "We've got to do something, Terra!"</p><p>Roxas gasped at the outburst, covering his mouth. He had no idea where that came from. Xemnas, on the other hand, stared at him with surprise. His hand moved from Roxas' shoulder to his upper arm slightly tightening.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Roxas anxiously apologized. "I don't know what came over me."</p><p>"What did you just call me?" Xemnas calmly asked.</p><p>"Terra." Roxas shrugged in anxious confusion. "I don't know what came over me or why I would call you that."</p><p>It was clear that Roxas was confused. Sora's existence was troubling for him to process already. With another history and a potential set of memories, Xemans couldn't blame him for the reaction. However, it did bring up an interesting introspective that Xemnas wanted to use.  His grip tightened more, causing Roxas to yelp in pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry."  Roxas gasped.  "I won't do it again."

</p><p>Xemnas dragged Roxas to his chambers.  Roxas was tossed into the room as Xemnas closing the door behind him. Roxas anxiously backed into the corner. He didn't know why Xemnas dragged him here.  Or what he was going to do for calling Xemnas something other than Superior or even his own name.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Roxas nervously asked. </p><p>"I doubt you have any inclination to how deeply detailed your existence is." Xemnas stated, approaching Roxas. "Outside of Sora that is."</p><p>Xemnas placed his hands on the wall, blocking Roxas. It made Roxas feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he was going to be punished or if he should let Xemnas lecture him.  Physically, Roxas doubted he could get away from Xemnas in this position, so the latter was realistically his only option.</p><p>"What does this have to do with me calling you Terra?" Roxas softly asked.</p><p>Roxas' confusion was charming.  He was so in the dark about everything that it would be pitiful under normal circumstances.  But this was Roxas, and keeping him as cut off to Xemnas' plan was the part of the plan.   This, however, was an added layer that he could not have predicted.</p><p>But beyond such unpredictability came an intriguing plan.  A plan to forge a connection.  A bond.  All it would take was a carefully set of words and actions to give Xemnas answers.

</p><p>"You and I have connected." Xemnas stated.</p><p>"Of course we are." Roxas agreed. "We're Nobodies and members of Organization Thirteen."</p><p>A hand gently sat on Roxas' head. It startled the teen. This kind of contact was unusual coming from Xemnas.  Especially in this circumstance.  And yet something about it felt friendly and unusually nostalgic.</p><p>"In more ways than that." Xemnas admitted. "In a past life you and I were friends.  But fate had plans for us." Xemnas smirked. "Plans for Terra and young Ventus."</p><p>~</p><p>Roxas was found bloodied and beaten.  Had Axel not been able to find a pulse and faint breathing, he would have thought Roxas dead.  Roxas had all but disappeared.  And when Axel questioned Saix about it, all he could get was that Xemnas had a special mission for Roxas.  Axel had been suspicious that something was wrong, but any time he tried to approach their superior, he got nothing.  Only that Roxas was fine.</p><p>It was this day that Axel reallty began questioning Organization.  Questioning their leader.  What could have Roxas had said or done to warrant such abuse?  He was their most important asset.  Their key.  It was worse when Axel considered his relationship with Roxas and the guilt of not doing more.  This was Axel's closest and dearest friend, and he'd be damned if he let this happen again.  That was a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I do a Would you be interested in a second part?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>